Love Unexpected
by AvengersFanatic6643
Summary: What if Bucky had a sister that fell in love with Steve. What if she got captured by HYDRA. What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the block with my books in my arms. Everybody laughed at me for going to college but I went anyway. I was trying to rush home for dinner, so much so that I didn't notice bumping into someone. Uh Oh. If there was one thing that I, Elizabeth Barnes had learned from my brother, James 'Bucky' Barnes, was to never piss off Dean Mccoy. He was the meanest, most toughest gorilla around. Once, there were rumors that he slapped Ann Phyllis just because he wanted to and never looked back. I nearly snapped my cap at the sound of that one. Whoo Whee! I was so mad that Bucky had to lock me up in the ol' cellar till I promised him that I wouldn't strangle Mccoy me self. But here I was in the alley behind my apartment with Dean looking as drunk as a swigger, 'bout ready to slap me silly.

"Hey doll, didn't you learn manners!? It's rude to walk into someone without apologizing!", Dean slurred. Elizabeth at that point was shaking in her boots.

"I-I'm s-sorry Dean", Elizabeth stammered, "I p-promise I won't d-do it again."

"Sorry's not enough!", Dean yelled,"You need to learn your lesson." He had a dark gleam in his eyes and raised his hand to strike her. With every blow Elizabeth tried to hold in her screams, for when she did Dean would only strike harder and harder. It wasn't until she was knocked unconscious that he stopped. He smiled at his work and left the scene before he could get caught.

* * *

It was two hours later that Bucky found me unconscious in the street with blood on my face and four hours later until I woke up again. When I opened my eyes with a groan, I was in my room with new clothes and a clean face and Bucky sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"You feelin ok?", Bucky asked. I knew there was no point in lying so I nodded my head no.

"I don't feel so fine. Can you bring me some food? I'm dying of hunger here." Bucky chuckled at my last statement.

"You get knocked unconscious and all you ask for is food. I sometimes wonder what's going on in that brain of yours."

"Trust me Bucky, if you ever did you would've ran away screaming, and if you don't get me some food I'll personally see to it that you're murdered by me." Bucky just laughed and left to go get my food. I had just gotten a smackdown by Dean and here I was joking with my brother like it never happened and honestly I just wish I could've pretended it didn't. I was pretty sure that my face would be black and blue and when I checked my vanity I was shocked to see that only a couple of bruises were on my face.

"Here's your food, your majesty.", said a voice from the door. I decided to play along and replied with,"Why thankyou kind sir." That was all we could manage before we laughed until we were both crying. While he set down my food his face turned to steel and finally asked the dreaded question I had been anticipating.

"Who did this to you Liza?" No! He was using my pet name, that's so unfair.

"If I tell you will you promise not to kill him and get arrested? No matter how much he deserves it, I really need you with me you know." A look flashed across my brothers face as he opened his mouth to argue but I beat him to it.

"Please?" I begged

"Fine. Now tell me who that son of a gun is!"

"It-It was Dean." I saw a look of rage contort his face and I actually felt bad for Dean just for a second. One. Second.

"WHAT! I'll kill 'him I swear I'll kill 'im!"

"No! Bucky you promised." I shot him a look

"Fine but if he so much as looks at you I'll strangle him."

"Thanks Bucks." Then Bucky got a devilish look on his face. "Whatcha planning Bucks? I know that look." I warned

"What look?" Trying to look innocent

"I know ya Bucks." He frowned

"Maybe a little too much" He grumbled. "Anyways, I was talking to a close friend and I may or may not have said that he could stay with us for a bit."

"You What! Bucky!"

"I know, I know, but it's Steve Rogers"

"Steve? You should've started with that! I'm okay with Steve staying. Sheesh! I thought you might have invited someone else." Relief flooded his face

"Well he's coming in a few" With that he fled from my room with me left alone as I fixed a murderous onto Bucky's retreating figure. With a sigh exasperation I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep like a rock.

 **What do you think! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Liza! LIZA! Wake up!" I heard an annoying voice calling my name waking me up from my beautiful sleep that could only come from my dear brother.

"No, let me sleep." I complained

"If you don't wake up i'll get the bucket." He warned and with that I hopped off my bed as quick as I possibly could. I glared at him

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would" The look on his face told me he would so begrudgingly I got up and shooed him out so I could get dressed. When I was done I dragged myself to the kitchen to see Bucks talking to Steve, not that I was really surprised.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Ah Steve with his manners, with a smile I replied

"Morning Steve, hope you enjoy staying here. You'll unfortunately deal with my dear pain in the neck also known as my brother." With that I shot a glare in Bucks direction

"That hurts Liza! It hit right in the heart." With a hand over his heart he pretended to be hurt

"You're such a pansy Bucks" I said and snorted in an un-ladylike fashion "Sorry Steve, you'll have to deal with my dork of a brother." Steve had an amused expression on his face as he watched us banter back and forth and we continued until my stomach growled real loud. A blush spread across my face as Steve and Bucks doubled over in laughter and it fine until Steve started wheezing.

"Oh my stars! Steve are you alright" I was worried and I watched as he took his medication and the wheezing stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Jeez you gave us a scare. Now who wants to eat?" I sighed as realized that my brother could only say something like that after something serious happens. We all sat down and finally ate breakfast. Afterwards we all left in our separate directions as I went to school and Bucks said he had to do some errands, while Steve left for his job at the nearby store.

* * *

About a week later when we all met later for dinner as we all settled into a comfortable silence until Bucky spoke.

"I'm thinking about registering for the draft" I dropped my fork unto my plate and it was the only noise in the silence.

"You're what!" Mum and Dad had already died in the war and I didn't want to lose Bucks too. "No! That's dangerous Bucks!" A look crossed his face and I knew he wasn't just 'thinking' about registering, he already did. "Why would you do that Bucks, without telling me! I can't lose you too Bucks, I just can't."

"Liza, I want to fight for our country. You won't be losing me, i'll just be gone for a while." He looked at Steve for support and he nodded at Bucks.

"Elizabeth, I think you should support your brother on this." Steve defended Bucks.

"You too Steve?" Tears sprung into my eyes as I left the table and ran to my room. I heard Bucky calling my name as he banged on my bedroom door but I didn't open open it. I fell asleep crying for the first time in a while.

 **I know, it was a little short. Sorry! I'll try to update as often as I can. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

In the next couple of weeks I tried to avoid Bucks as much as possible and I found myself growing to be best of friends with Steve and maybe developing feelings that shouldn't be there. I knew I probably shouldn't have fallen in love with Steve and I tried telling myself that it was just a stupid crush but nope, I was still khaki wacky about Steve. I was talking with Steve out on the balcony of the house until he brought up Bucks.

"You know you should probably talk to Bucks, Izzy." Steve had started calling me Izzy and I didn't complain about it.

"I know Steve it's just that I don't want to lose him." I said with a sigh

"You know if you don't talk to him before he leaves you're definitely going to lose him."

Steve's words had struck me in the heart.

I thought about it for a while and when Bucks came back with Steve I ran to give him a hug. He was shocked and wide-eyed to see me hugging him finally relaxed and gave me a hug too.

"So now you're talking to me?" Bucks had a teasing quality in his tone but in his eyes he looked at me with love and... pain?

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to lose you too Bucks."

"I know, and I'm sorry I did this behind your back." With that Bucky hugged me fiercely and sighed. "Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, leaving first thing tomorrow morning for England." My eyes widened and I felt my heart broke and soon I felt the tears burning my eyes. "You're leaving so soon?" I managed to get through my crying as the tears finally slid down my cheeks. I looked towards Steve, "Did you know about this?" The look in his eyes told me everything.

"Look Izzy, I just found out about this. Bucky told me as we were going home." His face contorted into a look of pain. "I swear I would have told you if I had known any sooner." I just couldn't take it anymore and falling to the ground my quiet crying turned into full out sobbing. Barely noticing Bucks lifting me up and carrying me to my room I continued crying.

"Sleep tight Liza. Love ya." With that he started to leave but I didn't want to be alone right now.

"No! Bucks stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." I stared at him with pleading eyes as he slowly made his way over to me and put his arm around me.

"I swear Liza, I'll come back after the war, I promise." That was the last thing I heard before it all faded to black.

* * *

When I woke up my bed was empty and the house was deathly silent. Where was Bucks? I got out of bed and walked to Buck's room but he wasn't there. I furrowed my brows together in worry. Did he leave without telling me? No, he wouldn't do that. Still I went to the kitchen and then when I got to the living room I saw Steve.

"Steve, where's Bucks?" A look of pain and worry flashed across his features.

"Sorry Izzy, Bucks already left." It hit me. Hard. How could he leave without telling me? Surely he didn't do that. Right?

"Steve, tell me you're joking right? Bucks really didn't leave without telling me, right? Right?" When Steve didn't answer I was hysterical. Full out sobbing on the couch. Vaguely I heard Steve move over to me and wrapped me into a hug. Which he was actually capable of doing since I was shorter smaller than him. For the next hour or so I cried into Steve's arms and I was too hurt to actually register I was crying into STEVE'S arms. When I finally calmed down I saw I had stained his shirt which I immediately felt guilty for.

"Sorry for ruining your shirt Steve." Steve smiled

"It's quite alright Izzy, it wasn't your fault." They way Steve's blue eyes shined made me feel dizzy and I blushed. We continued talking and it wasn't till a few moments later that I realized I was quite sleepy and while Steve continued talking I had accidently fallen asleep on his shoulder. Oh Well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey this is a quick little message, I've created a new account called "hey how you doing" where I'll be moving this story to my new account. I'll be changing the stories up a little and hopefully you'll like the new version better


End file.
